Pups and eletric
me and some of the other users did a role play i redid it a bit and here it is main story the pups are sitting in the lookout lobby (marshall) what should we do? (Tyler) go outside (skye) lets play pup pup boogie (chase) ok (marshall) could we play the ghostbusters song on it (chase) yea we should (Tyler) yay Lets Play (skye) turns on pup pup boogie (marshall) starts the ghostbusters song starts to play (marshall) lets dance (Tyler) ok lets (marshall) starts dancing on one of the mats (chase) go marshall (Tyler) Go Buddy dusty walks in the lobby Dusty: go skye go (skye) i'm gonna beat you this time Dusty: girl power! (chase) go marshall do your best (Tyler) go Firepup You Got This Dusty: Go skye! show marshall girl power (Tyler) come om Firepup Show Skye Guy Power (Marshall) who you gonna call pawbusters haha (he keeps dancing) DUsty: come on skye you can do it (Tyler) go Firepup Dusty: go skye (Tyler) go Firepup You Can do it (skye) oh no a spilt skye pulls it off but gets stuck Dusty: uh oh The game at skye: quack quack Dusty : oh no! Dusty: skye your losing (Tyler) yes Go Firepup DUsty: helps skye up (skye) thanks starts dancing again (Marshall) a tail spin!? (chase) uh oh (Tyler) you Got it Go Dusty: skye you might win he spins out of control again Marshall Whoaah (Tyler) i Got You Buddy Dusty: woohoo! yay Skye Marshall thanks ty (he starts dancing again (Tyler) i got your Back Dusty: keep on dancing skye! Now Win THis suddenly pepper walks in Pepper: yawn cloudy weather aways makes me sleepy TylerLovesJen:(Tyler) hi Pepper Pepper *yawn* who's winning? Dusty: hey, pepper Pepper hi guys (Tyler) Firepup Is (chase) hi pepper and its close Pepper uh huh i can see that thanks chase (Tyler) go Firepup You Have this Dusty: go skye you got this the game : Tie, try again Dusty: a tie? (Tyler) no (Marshall) and (skye) WHAT!!?? Dusty:grr :(Tyler) you didn't beat her (marshall) oh well good game skye (skye) same to you Dusty: dang it! its a tie. well now what (Tyler) Awww (Ryder) Hey pups Dusty: hi ryder (chase) hi ryder (Ryder) whos Wants to Go To A Nice Place Dusty: I do! (Marshall) and (skye) together: huh? a nice place? (chase) where? (Ryder) to A waterPark :Dusty: count me in! (Tyler) i will Stay Here its Thats Ok With you (Ryder) oh ok but why (Tyler) i Hate Water Dusty: i thought rocky was the only one (Ryder) ok bye Tyler Lets go pups Chaseisonthecase:.(chase) I want to stay actually :Dusty: ok (Ryder) ok bye Dusty: I wonder why (Ryder) he doesn't Want to leave tyler by himSelf Marshall um ok lets go skye ok count me in Dusty: ok Dusty: can we go to the water park now Ryder sure lets go the pups head to the water park Dusty this place looks cool. lets have some fun Dusty goes to water slide Marshall and skye head to the sky high water side (marshall) wheee back at the lookout (chase) what do you like to do tyler Dusty: too bad tyler and chase are missing out on all the fun (Tyler) want to Watch A sad Moive (the lights flicker in the lookout) (chase) what is happening? back at the water park Dusty: lets go to the lazy river (Tyler) What Going on Pepper huh? (they stop) (Tyler) im Sacred (chase) uh light problems? (Tyler) guess So Dusty: goes in the lazy river and rides a floatie shaped like a donut without the hole a big round floatie that has seats or handles Dusty: this is fun! come on in the lazy river, marshall and skye Marshall and sky hop on one floatie and snugle together (chase) pepper are you pranking us? Pepper um no i don't have light bulb powers Dusty: i wonder how chase and tyler are doing Dusty: calls chase (the tv then says in a deeep deep voice) your next! Dusty: Hi Chase. Hows it going (chase) : dusty are u there? Pepper now the tv talks what next (Marie) :Comes in * (chase) goos I think Dusty: are you ok (Marie) :Whats going on? (Tyler) i am Going outside Be right back (then the signal ocollar call) gets cut off Dusty: huh thats weird (chase) dusty? Dusty: i better tell ryder skye, marshall Marshall looks up; yeah ? Dusty: ryder ryder (chase) pepper lets go outside (goes to the dorr but its locked ) who lockwd tge dorr Dusty: i was calling chase to see how him and tyler were doing and then we got cut off (Marie) :Walks to Dusty* (Ryder) oh No We have to Get back there Pepper: stand back he breaks down the door (chase) ok ryder is goooooooooooiiii..........(somethings takes chase in a quick) Dusty: runs to lookout Pepper: Chase? Dusty: is everything ok? (tyler) SOmething Has Happened Dusty: what happened while we were gone (Tyler) the Power Went Out Dusty: oh no! Pepper and chase disappeared Dusty: i think one of the windmill turbines could be broken again? *you think (Tyler) yes (Marie) :I can't see! Crashees into the wall* Pepper not this time Dusty: then how or why did the power went out Dusty: if theres no power we can't get inside the lookout for our gear (Marie) :Feels face*Now I lost my glasses! Pepper i read about a super villan who could control power and we broke the door just walk in the hole Dusty: oh no Tv: youll never find your friend! Tv goes to static again Dusty: we need to stop that villain then Dusty: puts on her uniform Pepper sees a evil clone of Ryder Chasing poor tyler he web the dudes feet up Dusty: walks in front of ryder for the mission (Ryder) ok Pups We Have no Power In the Lookout Ryder Dusty i need you To Find Out Why There is No Power Dusty: Any Terrian, no Pain (Ryder) Paw PAtrol is on A Roll Electro: you can't stop me Hahahahah DUsty: goes down slide Dusty: oh wait i'm already where i'm supposed to be i think (Ryder) yes we Are here come on :Dusty: follows Ryder (Ryder) hmmmm So No Power At All :Electro though the tv: you shall the fate of your friend chase as well mahahah :Dusty: huh : Dusty: ryder i saw something (Ryder) here Turs It on :Dusty: no i heard something (Ryder) you Did DUsty: i heard something from the tv : Dusty: sniffs tv :Dusty: i think i smell the villain who's been missing with the power : Dusty: he must be in the tv (Ryder) oh You Do :Dusty: yep the villain is in the tv (Ryder) Ok Hit The Tv Electro zaps Dusty into the tv! DUsty: whoaaaaaaa Dusty: uh oh. i'm inside the tv! (Ryder) oh No (chase) (blindfolded and tied up with ducktape) (ps he is in tv to) Dusty: sees electro Dusty: i see the villain! (runs for electro) :Dusty: grrr electro: think you can hurt me, me!? he zaps her silly Dusty: ow! she does the chicken dance (chase) (mumbles) :Dusty: gets lasso out : Dusty: ties electro up in lasso electro: bye (he walks though the lasso Dusty: ryder (Ryder) i will Get You Out Dusty: i can't catch the villain Dusty: its impossible Dusty: and how are you going to get me out suddenly Spider-pup crashs in wearing a Electro Proof Costume like the one spiderman made :Dusty: maybe you should call a few more pups to this mission Ryder: marshall! rocky! rocky and marshall: coming (marshall) what's wrong ryder? Ryder:Dusty Needs Help. She is it the Tv (Ryder) maybe Your Water Can Sort Out the Tv (Rocky) :What should I do? Spider-pup; don't do that we'll be trapped foever Ryder i need the screw diver rocky Rocky: ok here hands him it SPider-pup: fires weblines at Electro they act like plugs and suck him in :Dusty: gets out of tv phew. thanks (Ryder) No Prob Spider-pup drags chase out then unties him Dusty: but how will we get rid of electro i tried to but i couldn't its impossible Spider-pup simple we put him in jail then the police have to figure it out haha (Rocky)How about water? Dusty: i don;t think that will be simple Dusty: maybe we could go with rocky's idea (Ryder) ok Lets Give me Water Dusty gets bucket Dusty: ready marshall? (marshall) but what if it kills him? Dusty: isn't that what we're supposed to do kill electro Pepper you shall not murder it says that in the bible Dusty: oh right i guess we go with the jail idea Spider-pup takes electro to the D that's all Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers